I think I love you
by crankthatbeat
Summary: When Marie goes to a Justin Bieber concert she has no intentions of falling for him...that is, until she meets him.


It was August 29th, 2010. I was going to a Justin Bieber concert because my friend Jesse had so desperately begged me to go. I wasn't planning on enjoying myself. I didn't like Justin Bieber and I didn't think that going to his concert would change anything. I wasn't going to be one of those girls who screamed over him. I wasn't gonig to fall for him...I wasn't. Until that night & it changed everything.

I tied my hair into a messy ponytail and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt. I decided to put on a bit of makeup - at least I could look nice, right? The car ride was 3 hours long. I looked over to Jesse who was bouncing up and down in his seat. Why was he making me drive 3 hours to see some kid I don't even like? He couldn't ask someone else to go? The seats were in the back, anyway. It's not like we were going to meet him...or so I thought.

We got there in the knick of time. The show would be starting any minute. Jesse grabbed my arm and dragged me into the venue. I could already hear the screams and I already wanted to leave.

"Honestly, why are you doing this to me?" I yelled over the screaming girls.

"BECAUSE I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE HIM LIVE. HE'S SO GOOD IN HIS YOUTUBE VIDEOS."

"You couldn't just watch the concert on YouTube?"

"Shut up! He's starting!"

I'm pretty sure I lost my hearing at that time. Everything suddenly got louder (if that aws possible) and I could barely hear anything or anyone around me. A enourmous sign appeared with flashing lights that read "JUSTIN BIEBER". I sighed to myself and sat in my seat quietly. A small blond haired boy appeared and began singing. I guess that was him. Everyone cheered loudly as he bounced around the stage.

Jesse pulled me up out of my seat and I groaned.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T SIT DOWN AT A JUSTIN BIEBER CONCERT."

God knows I didn't want to dance but, Jesse made me anyway. I tried to enjoy myself. If I was going to be stuck there I might as well enjoy myself. I guess Justin wasn't THAT bad, anyway. I mean...I liked his style? From what I could see of it.

Finally, the concert ended and I was ready to leave. Jesse made me wait in line for what seemed like an hour to get t-shirts and posters.

"Why do you like this kid? I don't understand." I huffed.

"I DON'T, REALLY. I mean...he's okay. I just wanted to see him live! I'm happy!"

Suddenly, an announcement came on over the intercom.

"ATTENTION LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. JUSTIN WILL BE DOING A MEET AND GREET IN THE DOWNSTAIRS FOYER FOR A TOTAL OF ONE HOUR. IF YOU WISH TO MEET HIM COME DOWN IMMEDIATELY."

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Jesse cried.

Before I could even comprehend anything Jesse grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs in what seemed like a total of 5 seconds. Suddenly I was waiting in line to see someone I really had no intentions of meeting. The line was crazy long and the last thing I wanted was see this boy.

"Oh my god! It's almost time! You go first!"

Before I could protest Jesse pushed me towards the table. I walked up cautiously where Justin smiled at me. Wow, he was actually gorgeous. Suddenly, I didn't see him the same way I did before. He wasn't just some teeny bopper one-hit wonder. He was...everything I wanted. I was tounge-tied. My mind was erased and I didn't know what to do or say. I stood their awkwardly with the biggest grin on my face. Justin's small laugh snapped me back to reality.

"Do you uhm, want something signed?" He asked.

Oh my god. Just his voice. He beamed up at me with those perfect hazel eyes. No! Shit! What was I doing? I had told myself I didn't like this kid. I never did. I wasn't going to.

"Y-yeah. I guess so, here." I handed him a poster and he signed it willingly. I was confused when he kept writing. All I had asked for was his autograph. He handed me back the poster and winked at me.

"Next." he said smiling.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we got Justin's autograph!" Jesse said tugging on my arm.

"Yeahh..." I mumbled. I was still confused. I was scared to open up my poster & read what he had wrote. It's probably nothing, I thought to myself. Probably just a heart or something. I had tried to figure out what it could've possibly said. I took in a breath and opened it up anxiously. I dropped it when I realized what it had said. I covered my mouth in shock.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jesse said picking it up and shoving it into my chest. I stared at him in amazement.

"Jess! Justin wants to...meet me backstage!"

"WHAT!" he screamed. He ripped the poster out of my hands and read it I swear about a good 20 times.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GO GIRL.. GO!"

I grabbed the poster and ran as fast as I ever have. I came to a door that said "authorized personnel only." I knocked eagerly. A large man came to the door. I would assume it was Justin's body guard or something.

"H-hi uhm, Justin wanted me to meet him back here?"

"HA! Get in line sweetheart." he said. 

Right as he was about to shut the door I heard an all too familar voice.

"Wait no! She's with me, Kenny."

I peeked behind the large man and saw Justin beaming at me. Kenny sighed and let me in.

"I'm so glad you actually came." Justin said reaching out his hand. I placed mine in his. His hands were soft. He stared at me intently as he wrapped his fingers around mine so we were intertwined. He pulled me into an empty room. I was beginning to get a little confused. He backed me up into the door causing me to close it shut. He reached under my arm and locked it.

"J-justin what are y-" before I could finish his lips crashed into mine. His lips were wet and his breath smelt of mint and some sort of candy. He pulled away and pushed my bangs that hung loosely over my face aside.

"I think you're absolutely beautiful." he whispered before kissing me again.

"I knew as soon as I saw you..that I just had to have you." he kissed me one last time before pulling me onto what I guessed was a bed. I couldn't see anything. It was really dark. All I could hear were Justin's footsteps coming towards me. He turned on a night light and the room was lit up faintly. He climbed onto the bed with me and laid me back.

"Justin. Why are you choosing me? I don't understand. I-I won't see you again. I-I don't know what the point of this is." I said sadly pushing him off of me.

I grabbed my purse and poster and began walking out the door. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards into his body. He turned me around and stared straight into my eyes.

"Who said you won't see me again? The fact that I'm famous doesn't change anything. I don't even know your name but I want to know...that and everything else about you. I want to know where you come from, who you've dated, what you want to do in your life, what you like to do now, everything. I-I want you."

"Justin I-" he cut me off with a kiss again. This time I didn't resist. Anything that was in my head was erased and I wanted him - badly. I backed him up into the bed and sat him down. I took off my t-shirt and shorts. I was in nothing but my bra and underwear. Justin bit his lip and pulled me onto him so I was stradiling him. I began to circle my hips over him and he moaned slightly.

"Oh my god. Baby, I want you so much right now." he whispered.

I pushed him back and pulled off his shirt and pants. I could see the bulge in his boxers. Wow, he's not so small, I thought to myself. I smiled.

"W-what?" he said covering himself. I laughed at his confusion.

"Nothing, Justin. You're so - perfect." I leaned down and kissed him. I rotated my hips over his member. He was so hard. I wanted him...everything and I wanted it now.

I pulled my panties aside and pulled out his throbbing member from his boxers. I lowered myself down onto him and sighed. I began rocking back and forth over him. Justin grinded his hips into mine and gritted his teeth.

"Mmf, baby you feel SO good!" he whimpered.

I began bouncing myself up and down on him. He cried out in pleasure. I got faster and faster and I could feel sweat trickiling down my forehead. I leaned down so our chests were touching and continued to rock myself over him. With every movement Justin moaned louder and louder.

"I'm so close! I'm going to come, baby." he cried.

I was too. I had never felt something so good, something so right, something so ... amazing before in my life. Suddenly everything went black and my walls exploded around him. Justin screamed out and I felt his hot liquid shoot up inside me. I raised myself up and off of him and laid down next to him. He cradled me in his arms and kissed my soaked with sweat hair.

"You're incredible." he sighed. 

"Justin, so are you.." I said looking up at him.

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately.

"Can I get your name?" he said chuckiling. I giggled.

"Yeah, it's Marie."

"Well Marie, I think I love you."


End file.
